The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey
Disambiguation: This article is about the 2012 live action film. For the 1977 animated film, see The Hobbit (1977 animated film). For the novel, see The Hobbit. The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey is the first film of the upcoming movie trilogy The Hobbit. Peter Jackson, who previously directed the ''Lord of the Rings'' trilogy, is directing all three films. Etymology The title bears a similarity to the first chapter of The Hobbit novel, An Unexpected Party. It refers to Bilbo mustering up enough of his Tookish side to follow Thorin Oakenshield and his twelve dwarf companions, alongside Gandalf the wizard, on the quest to reclaim their homeland, Erebor, and the hoard of gold both stolen from them by the evil dragon Smaug. Thus, a journey that for Bilbo was altogether unexpected. Plot On his eleventy-first (111th) birthday, the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins decides to write down the full story of the adventure he took 60 years before for his nephew Frodo. Bilbo writes about how, prior to his own actual involvement, the Dwarf Thrór was king of Erebor and brought an era of prosperity to his kin until the arrival of Smaug the dragon. Drawn by the amount of gold that the Dwarves have amassed, Smaug destroyed the nearby town of Dale before driving the Dwarves out of Erebor. Thrór's grandson, Thorin Oakenshield, sees King Thranduil and his Wood-Elves on a nearby hillside and is dismayed to find them taking their leave rather than aiding his people. This makes Thorin develop an everlasting hatred of elves. Following this, Bilbo is tricked by the wizard Gandalf the Grey into hosting a party for Thorin and his band of Dwarves, which doubles as Bilbo's recruitment as the Dwarves' "burglar" to help them recover their treasure and their home from Smaug. Bilbo reluctantly joins the company on their journey to the Lonely Mountain, Thorin previously believing he would refuse. The group is captured by 3 mountain trolls, Tom, Bert, and William but Bilbo is able to stall the trolls from eating them until dawn, when Gandalf saves the company by exposing the trolls to sunlight, turning them into stone. They search the trolls' cave and find treasure and Elven blades. Thorin and Gandalf each take an Elf-wrought blade, Orcrist and Glamdring respectively. Gandalf also finds an Elven short-sword, later to be known as Sting, which he gives to Bilbo. Being Elven blades of the First Era, Gandalf says they glow when near Orcs or Goblins. However, only Sting actually does so. The group encounters Radagast the Brown, a wizard who lives in the forest of Greenwood. He tells them of a strange presence he encountered at Dol Guldur and how it is poisoning the forest. The group is then chased by Orcs on Wargs, with Radagast drawing them off with his Rhosgobel Rabbits-pulled sled. Gandalf leads them through a stone passage to Rivendell as the Wargs and Orcs above are slain by Elven riders. Elrond discloses the map's indication of a secret door that will be visible only on Durin's Day. Gandalf talks with the White Council (Elrond, Galadriel, and Saruman the White) about his involvement with the Dwarves, explaining the presence Radagast encountered and expresses mild suspicion that this necromancer is the Dark Lord . The others are skeptical, believing Sauron to have been defeated forever, and that this necromancer is not a true threat. Elsewhere at Amon Sul, Yazneg, the leader of the attacking orc party, reports back to his master Azog of his failure, who then kills the unfortunate orc. Azog then issues a bounty upon Thorin's head, and races off with the rest of his party. Against the Council's wishes, Gandalf sends Bilbo and the Dwarves toward the Misty Mountains. While passing through the mountains, Bilbo and the Dwarves encounter a battle between three stone giants, and are forced to take refuge in a cave. Elsewhere, Azog and his orcs follow the Dwarves' trail to the Misty Mountains. While the company sleeps, Bilbo decides to leave and return to Rivendell after talking to Bofur, who believes in him. He is overheard by Thorin, who believes he has been proven right that the hobbit is not up to the quest. But before Bilbo can leave, they are all captured by Goblins and taken to their leader, the Great Goblin. Gandalf arrives and saves the Dwarves from the Goblins; they then fight their way out of Goblin Town, killing the Great Goblin during their escape. Bilbo was separated from the Dwarves right after their capture and encounters Gollum, who accidentally drops a mysterious ring while killing a stray Goblin to feed on. Picking up the ring and placing it in his pocket, Bilbo finds himself confronted by Gollum. They play a riddle game, wagering that Bilbo will be shown the way out if he wins, or eaten by Gollum if he loses. After Bilbo wins by asking Gollum what he has in his pocket, Gollum realizes Bilbo has stolen the ring and attacks him. Bilbo discovers the ring grants him invisibility and evades a furious Gollum, following him to find the way out and deciding out of pity not to kill him, despite having the chance to do so. Bilbo rejoins the group once he sees them after hearing Thorin voice his doubts that Bilbo will return, keeping the ring he found secret. The moment of triumph is cut short as they are ambushed by Azog and his hunting party. After taking refuge in cliffside trees before the Wargs uproot most of them, the final tree is partially uprooted, leaving most of The Company hanging over the cliffside. Thorin then charges Azog in an attempt to save the others, but is badly wounded and knocked to the ground. Bilbo defends Thorin from being killed, and as Azog's other orcs move in, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin rush in and attack them, and a fight ensues. The group is then saved by eagles, who fly them to safety on the Carrock. Gandalf wakes the unconscious Thorin, who finally accepts Bilbo for his courage and bravery. As the party sees the destiny of their journey, the Lonely Mountain in the distance, Smaug awakens.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hobbit:_An_Unexpected_Journey Appearances *Lindir *Lobelia Sackville-Baggins (Mentioned only) *Otho Sackville-Baggins (Indirect mention only) *Master Worrywort *Mungo Baggins (Mentioned only) *Nori *Óin *Old Took (Extended Edition only) *Pallando (Indirect mention only) *Radagast *Saruman *Sauron *Sebastian *Smaug *Thorin II Oakenshield *Thranduil *Thráin II *Thrór *Tom, Bert, and William *Turgon (Indirect mention only) *Ungoliant (Mentioned only) *Witch-king of Angmar *Yazneg |species= *Bats *Birds *Dragons **Fire-drakes *Dwarves *Elves **Silvan Elves / Wood-elves *Giant Spiders *Goblins *Great Eagles *Hobbits *Horses *Humans *Maiar *Megaloceros *Orcs *Ponies *Rabbits *Trolls **Mountain-trolls / Stone-trolls *Wargs *Wolves (Mentioned only) *Wraiths **Nazguls |locations= *Arda **Middle-earth ***Gondolin (Mentioned only) ***Blue Mountains (Mentioned only) ***Eriador ****Back-door ****Bree (Mentioned only) ****Ettenmoors ****Fornost (Appears only in map) ****Goblin-town ****Gollum's cave *****Gollum's lake ****Great East Road ****Rivendell ****Rhudaur (Mentioned only) ****Sarn Ford (Appears only in map) ****Shire *****Eastfarthing *****Westfarthing ******Bywater (Appears only in map) ******Hobbiton *******Bag End ******Michel Delving (Appears only in map) ****Trollshaws ****Weathertop ***Iron Hills (Mentioned only) ***Misty Mountains ****Eagles Eyrie ****High Pass ****Moria ****Mount Gundabad (Indirect mention only) ***Rhovanion ****Dale ****Erebor ****Esgaroth (Appears only in map) ****Mirkwood *****Dol Guldur *****Rhosgobel **Undying Lands (Indirect mention only) |factions= *Durin's Folk **King of Durin's Folk **King under the Mountain **Lord of the Iron Hills *High Elves **Ñoldor ***Lord of Rivendell ***King of Gondolin (Mentioned only) *Istari **Blue Wizards (Mentioned only) *Men of Dale *Nazgûl *Thorin and Company *Warg riders *White Council *Sindar **Woodland Realm ***King of the Woodland Realm |events= *Bilbo's Farewell Birthday Party (Indirect mention only) *Durin's Day *Loss of Erebor *The Quest of Erebor *War of the Dwarves and Orcs **Battle of Azanulbizar |objects= *Axe *Bow **Arrow *Moon-letters *Morgul-blade *Rings of Power **One Ring *Spears *Swords **Glamdring **Orcrist **Sting *War hammer *Wizard Staff |miscellanea= *Archer *Cirth *First Age *Gandalf's Fireworks *Khuzdul *Kingdom *Minerals and Metals **Arkenstone **Gems **Gold *Moon *Rune **Dwarf Runes *Sackville-Baggins *The Song Of The Lonely Mountain *Third Age **TA 2770 **TA 2799 **TA 2941 **TA 3018 *Treasure *Valley }} Cast Martin Freeman portrays a young Bilbo Baggins and Ian Holm reprises his role as the Older Bilbo Baggins. Ian McKellen and Andy Serkis will reprise their roles as Gandalf and Gollum, respectively. Hugo Weaving and Cate Blanchett will also reprise their respective roles as Elrond and Galadriel. The character of Radagast the Brown appears in the movie and is portrayed by Sylvester McCoy, known mostly for his portrayal as the seventh incarnation of The Doctor on Doctor Who. Although he is mentioned in the book The Hobbit (in Chapter 7 on page 109 when Gandalf asks Beorn if he remembered Radagast and that he was Gandalf's cousin who lived on the Southern borders of Mirkwood), for the rest of the book Radagast makes no appearance. Main *Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins *Ian McKellen as Gandalf *Richard Armitage as Thorin II Oakenshield *Ken Stott as Balin *Graham McTavish as Dwalin *William Kircher as Bifur *James Nesbitt as Bofur *Stephen Hunter as Bombur *Dean O'Gorman as Fili *Aidan Turner as Kili *John Callen as Oin *Peter Hambleton as Gloin *Jed Brophy as Nori *Mark Hadlow as Dori *Adam Brown as Ori Minor *Ian Holm as Old Bilbo *Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins *Hugo Weaving as Elrond *Cate Blanchett as Galadriel *Christopher Lee as Saruman *Andy Serkis as Gollum *Sylvester McCoy as Radagast *Barry Humphries as Great Goblin *Jeffrey Thomas as Thror *Michael Mizrahi as Thrain *Lee Pace as Thranduil *Manu Bennett as Azog *Conan Stevens as Bolg *John Rawls as Yazneg *Stephen Ure as Fimbul *Timothy Bartlett as Master Worrywort *William Kircher as Tom *Peter Hambleton as Bert *Mark Hadlow as William *Bret McKenzie as Lindir *Stephen Ure as Grinnah *Kiran Shah as Goblin Scribe *Benedict Cumberbatch as Necromancer *Glenn Boswell as Dwarf Miner *Thomas Robins as Young Thrain Extended Edition only *Luke Evans as Girion *Dan Hennah as The Old Took *Stephen Gledhill as Old Gammidge *Tim Gordon as Old Hob *Oscar Strik as Little Bilbo *Sonia Forbes-Adam as Belladonna (Took) Baggins *Erin Banks as Lobelia Sackville-Baggins *Brian Hotter as Otho Sackville-Baggins *Eric Vespe as Fredegar Chubb *Mervyn Smith as Tosser Grubb *Ruby Acevedo, Luc Campbell, Culain McGhie, Rose Harnett, Katie Jackson, Eloise Mastens, Eva Matthews, Ollie Matthews, Honor McTavish, Isaac Miller, Ella Olssen, Sabin Olssen, Findlay Price, Nancy Ruck, Louis Serkis, Ruby Serkis, Sonny Serkis, Amelia Taylor, Ruby Vincent, and Tui Vincent as Cute Young Hobbits Uncredited Men of Dale *Mary Nesbitt *Peggy Nesbitt *Many unknowns Dwarves of Erebor *Dave Dyer *Peter Jackson *Jabez Olssen *James Wells *Richard Whiteside *Many unknowns Mirkwood Elves *Brendan Casey *Few unknowns Hobbits of The Shire *Joan Z. Dawe *Chris Kern *Melissa Kern *Ravi Narayan *Many unknowns Hunter Orcs *Frazer Anderwood *George Harach *Christian Hipolito *Joseph Mika-Hunt *Elliot Travers *Many unknowns Elves of Rivendell *Jared Blakiston *Shane Boulton *Melanie Carrington *Luke Hawker *Dean Knowsley *Luke Wilson *Many unknowns Goblins *Joel Baxendale *Shane Boulton *Renee Cataldo *Ben Fransham *George Harach *Luke Hawker *Tim McLahlan *Nathan Meister *Ravi Narayan *Terry Notary *Thomas Rimmer *Kiran Shah *James Smith *James Trevena-Brown *Mark Trotter *Craig Young *14 unknown actors Future films in the Trilogy In The Desolation of Smaug (scheduled for release on 13 December 2013), having successfully crossed over (and under) the Misty Mountains, Thorin and Company must seek aid from a powerful stranger, Beorn, before taking on the dangers of Mirkwood Forest—without their Wizard. The film will likely follow the group through Mirkwood, their arrival in Lake-town, and their exploration of the Lonely Mountain, culminating in the desperate fight against the ancient dragon Smaug. There and Back Again (scheduled for release on December 2014) will likely begin with the Battle of the Five Armies, which occurs near the end of The Hobbit, and may then explore the adventures Bilbo had in returning home, events which were not covered in the book The Hobbit, and will perhaps reveal some of Gandalf's investigation and conflict with the Necromancer in southern Mirkwood, serving as bridge between the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings film trilogies. DVD Release The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey arrived on digital download on March 12, 2013, and on Blu-ray combo pack, blu-ray 3D combo pack and 2-disc DVD special edition on March 19. BLU-RAY AND DVD ELEMENTS “The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey” Blu-ray Combo Pack, Blu-ray 3D Combo Pack and DVD Special Edition contain the following special features: Full Suite of Peter Jackson’s Production Videos. Enter Middle-earth of “The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey” as Academy Award-winning Director Peter Jackson takes you behind the scenes, on location and amidst the star-studded cast in a series of video journals that puts you in the forefront of latest in filmmaking with more than two hours of additional content. Highlights of the journals include: *Start of Production *Location Scouting *Filming in 3D *Post-production Overview *Wellington World Premiere The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Extended Edition 'was released on November 4 on DVD and became be available on Itunes October 22, with fourteen deleted scenes. Trivia *Guillermo del Toro was originally on board to direct, but bowed out due to "ongoing delays in the setting of a start date for filming." *When it appeared Martin Freeman would not be available to play Bilbo in [[The Hobbit (films)|''The Hobbit films]] due to scheduling conflicts with the BBC television series Sherlock, other actors such as James McAvoy and Tobey Maguire were considered. A false rumour was spread online that David Tennant was considered, but both Tennant and Jackson denied this. Tennant was actually considered for (and offered) the role of Thranduil but had to turn it down when his girlfriend discovered she was pregnant. *Ryan Gage was originally cast to play Drogo Baggins, father of Frodo Baggins. According to Peter Jackson, "Ryan is a great young actor who we originally cast in a small role, but we liked him so much, we promoted him to the much larger Alfrid part." *The scene when Bilbo first puts on the Ring is very similar to the scene in The Fellowship of the Ring (film) where Frodo puts on the Ring in The Prancing Pony. Memorable Quotes " I know you doubt me. I know you always have. I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and armchair, and garden. That's where I belong. That's home. You don't have one. It was taken from you, but I will help you get that back in any way that I can."- ''Bilbo Baggins "True courage is not knowing when to take a life, but when to spare one". Gandalf Development Deviations from the book ''The Deviations mentioned below have already inspired a Provisional Purist Modhttps://kickass.to/hobbit-provisional-purist-mod-t7569639.html of the movie. *Elijah Wood appears briefly as Frodo Baggins, whereas this character does not appear in the book. However his appearance is purely a cameo as the set-up for the movie is that it's the Red Book of Westmarch being written and read by Bilbo shortly before Fellowship of the Ring. *The Dwarves did not arrive in order (first Dwalin, then Balin, then Kili and Fili, then Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur all at once, and then Thorin arrived significantly later) and they did not have their multi-colored hoods or beards as they did in the book. *Bilbo was shown to be allergic to Horses. *The Dwarves surrender when the Trolls threaten to rip Bilbo in two instead of being overpowered and popped into bags. *The group is attacked by Orcs on the way to Rivendell, just after the Trolls sequence in the movie. This did not happen in the book. *Bilbo goes to the Trolls because they steal the Dwarves' ponies. *In the book, it was Gandalf that stalled the trolls until they turned into stone. This was done by Bilbo in the film. *The trolls' cave is wide open, and there is no locked door blocking it. *In the book, Bilbo finds Sting and takes it. In the film, Gandalf comes upon it and gives it to Bilbo. *Radagast the Brown aids the Dwarves in escaping the Orc Warg Riders near Rivendell. In contrast, Radagast did not appear in the book at all, and there is only one mention of him. *Radagast investigates the darkness of Mirkwood, and at Dol Guldur encounters the Necromancer and the Witch-king of Angmar, with whom he briefly duels and from whom he takes the Morgul Blade. In contrast, Tolkien never wrote of any such incident. *In the book, it was Bilbo that alerted the party when the trapdoors in the goblin cave open. In the film, the dwarves realize this just as they fall into the hole. *Azog has survived the war of the Dwarves and Orcs in which he was wounded by Thorin and hunts Thorin Oakenshield and his followers. In contrast, in the Tolkien literature Azog was beheaded by Thorin's cousin Dáin Ironfoot in the Battle of Azanulbizar, well before the events of The Hobbit. *While at Rivendell with Thorin's party, Gandalf meets with Elrond, Galadriel, and Saruman (the film's version of the White Council) and relates Radagast's news about Mirkwood, but Saruman discounts Radagast's news about the Necromancer, who he says must be no more than a human pretending to be a wizard. This conflicts with Tolkien's version, in which the White Council already knew that the Necromancer was Sauron and was at Dol Guldur, since Gandalf had already confirmed this 89 years earlier, and Saruman had discovered two years earlier (although he did not inform the Council of this) that Sauron had learned of Isildur's loss of the One Ring at the Gladden Fields by the river Anduin and his servants were searching the area. Accordingly, in Tolkien's version, in the year of the events of The Hobbit, Saruman finally agreed to an attack on Dol Guldur because he wanted to prevent Sauron from finding the Ring.J.R.R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings, Appendix B * There is no mention of Galadriel in the book. *At the White Council meeting, Galadriel relates how the Witch-king of Angmar, after his defeat near Fornost, had been killed and sealed in a tomb in that could not be opened in the High Fells. This is a serious departure from canon (Tolkien's writings), in which the Witch King had not died, but fled. In fact, Glorfindel had stopped pursuit of the Witch King and prophesied, "Do not pursue him! He will not return to these lands. Far off yet is his doom, and not by the hand of man will he fall."J.R.R. Tolkien, ''The Lord of the Rings, Appendix A (I, iv).'' This prophecy, of course, was the basis for the later dramatic moment in The Lord of the Rings in which Éowyn was able to kill the Witch King because she was not a man. This prophecy no longer makes sense if the Witch King had already been killed and is now (as Radagast implies) just a spirit raised by a necromancer who could "summon the dead." Furthermore, per Tolkien the White Council knew the Witch King had not been killed because he and the rest of the Nazgul had previously been fighting with Gondor and had captured (and presumably killed) the last king of Gondor at Minas Morgul in TA 2050, long after he had fled Fornost . *In the book The Hobbit, as in the prologue to The Fellowship of the Ring (film), Bilbo Baggins finds the One Ring by chance when his hand happens to fall upon it as he is crawling through one of the dark Goblin-town tunnels, well before he comes across Gollum. In this film, Bilbo sees Gollum fighting with a Goblin and we see Gollum drop the ring during the fight. *When traveling along the mountain pass, Bilbo observes the stone-giants hurling rocks at a distance, "across the valley." Bilbo and his companions take refuge under a hanging rock during the thunderstorm (thunder-battle), but are never involved in the stone-giants' game. *Gollum has six teeth in the book, not nine. *In the film, Gandalf does not use multi-colored fire when lighting the pine cones. Clips Video:The Hobbit - I Wasn't Talking To You|"Wasn't Talking To You" Video:The Hobbit - Give Him The Contract|"Contract" Video:The Hobbit - There Is Nobody Home|"Nobody Home" Video:The Hobbit - Goblin Chase|"Goblin Chase" Video:The Hobbit - Swords Are Named For The Great Deeds They Do|"Sword Names" Video:The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey (2012) - Clip Goblin Chase|"The Chase" Extras File:The Hobbit Quizzing the Dwarves|Quizzing the Dwarves File:The Hobbit Martin Freeman Community Interview|Community Interview w/ Martin Freeman Extended Edition The extended edition of The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey has been released on October 22, 2013 for digital downloads and November 5 2013 for hard copies. The extended edition for The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey will include these scenes: # The introduction. The Elvenking Thranduil is given more screen time. He approaches the throne while Thrain gestured for a dwarf to show Thranduil a chest of gems. As Thranduil looks entranced and reaches for it, the dwarf closes the lid. # Bilbo's introduction to himself. A flashback wherein a young hobbit boy comes running up to Gandalf and plays with him. His mother Belladonna runs after him and acknowledges Gandalf as an old friend. # After Bilbo meets Gandalf on the front bench, he buys supper from Hobbiton while suspiciously looking around everywhere to make sure Gandalf is not around. # Kili glances over to a female Elf in Rivendell and winks at her. Dwalin sees him and Kili begins making excuses. In one of his excuses, he mistakenly calls another male Elf a female and Dwalin corrects him. The rest of the dwarves laugh much to Kili's embarrassment. # While eating, Nori complains about the song played by the Elf musicians. Bofur climbs up a platform and begins singing. The other dwarves join in and start throwing food around. Elrond and Lindir look surprised but said nothing about it. # An added scene with Thorin talking about the swords. # Lindir complains to Elrond about the dwarves' behavior. They find them swimming in a large fountain. # A new song from the goblin king and longer interrogation Images Hobbit p1 SS01.jpg Hobbit p1 SS02.jpg Hobbit p1 SS03.jpg Hobbit p1 SS04.jpg Hobbit p1 SS05.jpg Hobbit p1 SS06.jpg Hobbit p1 SS07.jpg Hobbit p1 SS08.jpg Hobbit p1 SS09.jpg Hobbit p1 SS10.jpg Hobbit p1 SS11.jpg Hobbit p1 SS12.jpg Hobbit p1 SS13.jpg Hobbit p1 SS14.jpg Hobbit p1 SS15.jpg Hobbit p1 SS16.jpg Hobbit p1 SS17.jpg Hobbit p1 SS18.jpg Hobbit p1 SS19.jpg Hobbit p1 SS20.jpg Hobbit p1 SS21.jpg Hobbit p1 SS22.jpg Hobbit p1 SS23.jpg Hobbit p1 SS24.jpg Hobbit p1 SS25.jpg Hobbit p1 SS26.jpg Hobbit p1 SS27.jpg Hobbit p1 SS28.jpg Hobbit p1 SS29.jpg Hobbit p1 SS30.jpg Hobbit p1 SS31.jpg Hobbit p1 SS32.jpg Hobbit p1 SS33.jpg Hobbit p1 SS34.jpg Hobbit p1 SS35.jpg Hobbit p1 SS36.jpg Hobbit p1 SS37.jpg Hobbit p1 SS38.jpg Hobbit p1 SS39.jpg Hobbit p1 SS40.jpg Hobbit p1 SS41.jpg Hobbit p1 SS42.jpg Hobbit p1 SS43.jpg Hobbit p1 SS44.jpg Hobbit p1 SS45.jpg Hobbit p1 SS46.jpg Hobbit p1 SS47.jpg Hobbit p1 SS48.jpg Hobbit p1 SS49.jpg Hobbit p1 SS50.jpg References External links *Official site of The Hobbit films * ** *Trailer for the movie de:Der Hobbit (Film) it:Lo Hobbit - Un viaggio inaspettato ja:ホビット (映画) ru:Хоббит: Неожиданное путешествие Category:Films directed by Peter Jackson Category:Movies Category:2012 films